Patapon 3 Missions
The Tutorial Once See main article here. You need to first name yourself. It can be anything below 6 letters. You then c hoose your starting class. You then get the PON, CHAKA, And DON Drums. When told to, press PON 16 times with the beat. When done your hero will be turned into a superhero. You then hear PATA PATA PATA in time with the beat again and again. When it lets you do so, press PON after the PATA's. Keep doing it until you see that you got the PATA drum. Then, press PATA PATA PATA PON in time with the beat to get to the goal. The Patapon Hideout﻿ You find that you arrive at the Patapon hideout. From there, it's like your main menu. You can: *Go On A Quest *Forge *Play Multiplayer *Check Items *Equip Items *Upgrade Items *Sell Items *Buy from meden mart once unlocked The Tutorials There is: *Marching/Attacking *Defending *Attack/Retreat* *March/Jump* If you do what the signs say, then you will find that you learn quite quickly. Once you have completed the tutorials, you can start playing real quests. Missions with *'s do not need to be completed for story progression. NoTE: In Defending mission, after you have finish the first level. There will be two options, the first one will let you proceed to the second level, and the other one will stop and your quest will be completed.. If you proceed and did not defend well, then you lose. NOTE 2: If the player can to get far enough into the marching and attacking mission, they may aquire a new song (PATA PON PATA PON) that allows them to pause the game during a mission, although it is not required to complete the game. Field of Angry Giants Since before time, giants have dwelled in these fields and birch forests, their legend yet untold..... This area has 4 levels, 2 replayable, 1 rare: Traverse The Field Of Giants! Once This is the first quest that you come across, so this is how you do the quest. #March until you get to a wall. Destory it and be careful of the Bonedeth. #You will find more walls that are weaker. Destroy them too. #Destroy the giant. #March to the goal, destroying all walls and Bonedeth you come across. Ragewolf and the Mysterious Birch Grove Once This is another normal quest. #March untill you get to a Bonedeth house. Destroy it. #Kill all Bonedeth in your way. #Destroy the Bonedeth tower. #A cut scene will start. You can still drum. Ragewolf appears out of nowhere and taunts you. #He will start attacking you. Defend all the time, or you will be killed by his dark hero mode. Once you done enough damage, he will flee, dropping a super potion. #Destroy all Bonedeths, and the flame tree in your way. Then the Bonedeth house. Hunt the Cyclops: Part Deux Free Much like the first. There are only giants. Watch out for the last giant. Birch Bonedeth Brigade Free Different layout. No Dark Hero. There is also a secret mission found when you play any level too much, you will find It in the field of quest area you will find a totally new mission. I advise you take this battle online unless you have an ultra strong army. The mission contains Gigantus that can attack with his broken sword. He is weak against sleep and poison. Arena of Valor Since ancient times, the valiant Patapon duels have been conducted in this arena. Tales of these legendary battles shall be passed down through generations. Proving Grounds and Crescent Moon Once In this level, you will fight Ragewolf. Will have to fight him in a Capture the Base game. There are two methods of wining. 1. Get to the other side and take the enemy base. 2. Gain the most points when time runs out. How to play Capture the Base is explained by Ragewolf himself, you have the option to listen or not. Level Suggesting: Lv3/ Reward: Golden Chest Lv3 Will the Angry Wolf See a Full Moon? Free Like the first part, however Ragewolf is stronger. He can also summon a Dijon. Level Suggesting: Lv5/Reward: Iron Chest Lv5 Cave of Valor This three-level deep cavern is divided into chambers by regenerating Bonedoors and tricky Strongdoors, and crawling with Bonedeth units and assorted monsters! Archfiend of Valor Once Since Ragewolf explained that you will need summon for these levels, suggest leveling up your Ton, Chin, Kan, and your Uberhero to make sure your units won't lose this long level. *Floor 1: In this floor, there are your modern Bonedeth units, rocks and Bonedoors as obstacles, and some Cyclops' to top it off. Reward varies on Gold Chest Lv1-3 and Iron Chest Lv 3-5 *Floor 2: This floor is as same as the last, however there is a Dragon at the last Bonedoor. The Dragon's only move is fire breath which lasts about two beats in Patapon commands. Once beaten unlock the Locked Bonedoor with the key he drops. Reward is the same as last floor except the chance of getting a Golden Chest is higher. *Floor 3: The last floor in this dungeon. This Floor contains a cursed Dodonja. Moves are as same as the old one. Beware that once his health drops to orange he will sometimes attack without warning. Once he had fallen he will drop a key. Unlock the Locked Bonedoor and get out of the dungeon. Level Suggesting: Lv 3+/Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv5 Depths of Rage Depths of Rage is a level unlocked by complete mission "The Dauntless Dragon, Majidonga" The level does not appears on the left or right side, but instead it is below the Cave of Valor level. Fire Dragon Valo Multiplayer Level This Level is recommanded to Lv 20+ player, however, the triggers placed inside the level requires more than one human-controlled player to pass. However, there is certain way to complete the level with only one player (The following should be isolated into a stand-alone article.) (unfinished) The hero mode of Todenga( Pig mask hero), Grenburr( great sword hero), and certain normal attack of Spear class hero ( such as kibadda andwooyari) will push the hero forward with or with out enemy in sight. Snow Field of Sullied Tears Normal Level Big Chills in Pure Snow Story Level Naughtyfins and the ice Forest of Introversion Story Level Hibernating Dragon Replayable level Blizzard Tower and the Bonedeth Brigade Replayable level Racing Alley of Purity Arena(VS Race) A Mermaid's Tears and the Great Snow Race Story Level Ephemeral Dreams Dashed Replayable Level The Great Race for Pride Hidden Replayable Level after beaten the game, where ephemeral dreams dashed becoms unplayable Tower of Purity Boss Level Archfiend of Purity Story level Dogaeen the Steel Colossus Replayable Level Heights of Lust Multiplayer level Ice Dragon inosen multiplayer level Plateau of Pompous Wings Underworld Guard Dog of the Pass Story Level Standoffish Sonarchy and the Perilous Mist Story Level Thunder Lion of Svanki Pass Replayable level Rocky Range Golem and Bonedeth Brigads Replayable level Range of Justice Arena Bird of Beast? Offense or Defense? Story Level Total Ultrasonic Air Defense! Replayable level Two Versions of Justice Replaces Total ultrasonic ari defense! after beat the game Castle of Justice Archfiend of Justice Story Level Mobile Biofortress Ganodias Replayable Level Dougeon of Pride Mulitplayer level after beat Mobile Biofortress Ganodias once Thunder Beast Justi Greedy Mask Jungle Man-eating Shark of Nuchara Swamp Story Level Duel with Ravenous in Tahi-Tahi Forest story level Cinder Beast Deth Treant replayable level Bonedeth Brigade in Tahi-Tahi Forest replayable level Arena of Earnestness Estate of Earnestness Basement of Greed Bottomless Stomach Desert Racing Alley of Restraint Labyrinth of Restraint Depth of Labyrinth(Not correct) The level appears after complete"Volcano King of the Labyrinth" mission in Labyrinth of Restraint. Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon Range of Adamance Evilnass of Adamance heights of Indolence Savannah of Envious Eyes Arena of Tolerance Tomb of Tolerance Depths of Jealousy Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Drums Category:Under Construction Category:Pokkurimakka's Theme Category:Dark Heroes Category:Needs Help Category:Training Missions